A Night To Remember
by thebuzz1919
Summary: Set in the middle of episode 1.13: concert interuptions. Rory, Paris, Madeline and Louise are at the Bangles concert. But what happens when Rory and Paris decided to join Madeline and Louise at the party instead of staying at the concert?


"Listen, there's a massive party going on right around the corner." Louise hollered towards Rory, over the music.

"So?" Rory snapped back.

"So, they invited us."

"Who?"

"Jess and Sean, we've been talking to them this whole time, they're extremely cool."

"Are we going?" Madeline asked, as she jumped into the conversation.

"Going where?" Rory questioned, obviously confused.

"To the party." Madeline replied.

"There's a concert going on."

"The band won't miss us."

"We can't just leave, Louise." Rory argued.

Ignoring the flustered Rory, Louise turned to Paris. "So, are you coming?"

"Why not? It would be better than this. If I have to hear these menopausal bitches whine another lyric, I'll pull out the old hand gun." Paris ranted, in her usual tone.

"You can't just leave me here." Rory exclaimed, worried.

"Then come." Louise pushed.

"What am I going to tell my mom?" Rory asked, starting to sound defeated.

"Nothing, we'll be back before the show is over." Louise said, with a convincing smile plastered on her face.

"We better be." Rory muttered.

As the group walked up towards the apartment where the party was being held, they could already hear the music echoing in the stairwell. They filtered through the door. Jess and Sean headed over towards some friends in the corner, while Madeline and Louise followed.

"Well," Paris said, scowling at the scene surrounding her, "this calls for a drink."

Rory gave a pathetic smile, leaning against the wall, now alone.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Rory thought out loud.

"Talk to yourself often?"

Rory turned her head quickly, and was met by a smirking blonde guy.

"Uh, what?" Rory stuttered, blushing.

Obviously entertained, he took the spot on the wall next to her.

"Fine night, isn't it?" he asked.

"Not really, I'm not much of a party girl."

"A little out of your element?"

"You could say that." Rory said, staring at her feet.

"What do you say we get out of here," he asked, setting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't even know you." She snapped back, shaking him off.

"Ok, Logan Huntzberger," he said, offering her his hand to shake, "and you are?"

"Rory Gilmore." She replied, ignoring his gesture.

"Great, now that we all know each other, what do you say we go get some coffee?"

Rory closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the pulsing music. Sweat and beer lingered in the stuffy air, and she could hardly breathe. She looked over at Logan, whose soft brown eyes gave her a source of comfort. Sitting in a quiet coffee shop, with this guy, who seemed nice enough, well, it had to be better than this party.

"I'd love to get out of here," Rory sighed, giving in.

"Great," Logan beamed, escorting her out of the apartment.

"But seriously," she turned to him, "If you try to kill me or something, you'll be sorry, because the people of Stars Hollow will form together an army, and viciously attack you."

"Who are these 'People of Stars Hollow' that you speak of?" He laughed, pushing the elevator button.

"Oh, it's the town that I live in," she gushed, "One of those small, everyone knows everyone, River city kinds of places."

"And how did a small town girl like you end it up in a big place like this?" he asked, as they entered the elevator.

"My mom took me and my friends, who aren't very good friends come to think of it, to a Bangles concert," she explained.

"And did these not very good friends make you go to that party?"

"What gave you that impression?" she smiled, as they entered a cozy coffee shop.

"Is that one Rory?" Sookie asked, as she and Lorelai continued to search the crowded lobby for the girls.

"No." Lorelai replied, starting to panic.

"Maybe they're in the bathroom?"

"Already checked."

"Buying souvenir shirts?"

"No, she doesn't have any money on her."

"Ok, well try her phone again." Sookie suggested.

Lorelai pulled out her cell and dialed. She waited, then hung up, clearly distressed.

"She's still not answering."

The two women continued to search in a panicked frenzy, when Lorelai's phone started to ring.

"Ok, we'll be right there." Lorelai spoke into the phone.

"Is it Rory?" Sookie asked hopefully.

Lorelai stared at Sookie with a look of shock on her face, "No, it was the police."

Sookie and Lorelai hurried into the police station, approaching an officer.

"Hi," she started, "I'm Lorelai Gilmore, and I got a call to come bail out Madeline Lynn, Louise Grant, Paris Gellar, and Rory Gilmore."

"Let's see," the officer said in a monotone voice, typing something into his computer.

"There is a Paris Gellar, Madeline Lynn, and Louise Grant. No one under the name of Rory Gilmore."

"Oh, then Lorelai Gilmore."

"Aren't you Lorelai Gilmore?"

"No. Well yes." Lorelai replied, getting flustered. "I named my daughter after me. I was in the hospital, whacked out on demoral. And this really is a story for another time."

"Oh, let me check for a Lorelai Gilmore," the officer replied, clearly bored of this conversation. "There's no one under Lorelai either."

"Ok, um…" Lorelai replied, racking her brain for anything else.

"Would you like to bail out the other three?" The officer asked.

"Oh, right. Yes please." Lorelai replied.

"I'll be right back."

Lorelai and Sookie walked out of the police station, with the three girls shuffling along behind them.

"Ok girls," Lorelai started, infuriated. "You've got 30 seconds to explain to me why the hell you were in there, and it better be good."

The three girls stood close together, all equally ashamed.

"There were these cute guys that we met at the concert," Louise started, staring up at Lorelai sheepishly. "They invited us to this party, and we went. We only had a couple drinks, but the cops came and busted us."  
"I can't believe this," Lorelai moaned, head in her hands, "So, is Rory still there? Is she okay?"

"Rory left with a boy," Paris stated, staring off into the dark street, "About an hour ago."

Lorelai laughed, shaking her head in confusion. "Rory? No. She would never do something like that."

"Not the innocent little princess you thought you raised," Paris sneered.

Madeline elbowed her, glaring. "She's serious though, she just took off."

"Oh my god," Sookie shivered, "Lorelai, we have to find her. She could be in danger!" Lorelai took a deep breath, trying to grasp the fact that this was reality. Finally taking hold of the situation, she said, "Let's go." And they hurried into the car, searching for Rory.

Rory sat comfortably in the coffee shop. She sipped her warm drink, and nibbled on the lightest, most delicious croissant she'd ever tasted. But it was the boy sitting across from her that would make this night memorable.

"So," he laughed, "the deer just ran into your car?"

"Pretty much," she smiled, laughing a bit herself.

"Wow," he said, slamming his coffee cup down on the little table, "That certainly is a story."

"It sure is," Rory nodded.

"You're full of good stories," he said, leaning back into chair, "In fact, you're the most interesting girl I've ever met."

"No," she blushed, "You must not know very many girls, then."

Logan shook his head, "I know plenty of girls. You're special."

"Special, like stop eating the paste special?" she asked.

"No," he smiled, staring into her blue eyes.

Rory stared back, entranced. But the moment was quickly broken.

"Do you use that line on all the ladies?" she laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"No," he mumbled, uncomfortable, and lost of words.

"So," Rory started, trying to fall back into conversation, "What college do you want to go to?"

"Ah," Logan laughed, back on his game, "Yale. There's no question about it. My father wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh," Rory said, "But where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," Logan shook his head, "I guess I never really thought about it. Where do you want to go?"

"Harvard," she smiled, "It's always been Harvard. But by choice. No one's making me."

"Harvard, huh? What do you want to major in?"

"I'm going to be a journalist."

"No question about it?"

"No question about it."

They laughed, sipping their coffee.

"This has been a night," Logan said, smiling at her.  
"A memorable one at that," Rory smiled back.

They sat there, quiet. Not awkward, just taking in the moment.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by Rory's cell phone.

"Oh my god," Rory cried, "It's my mom."

'You're mom?"

"Yeah, I totally forgot! She must be so worried."

"Hello?" Rory said, as she flipped open her phone. "Mom, I know. I am so sorry."

Rory stood up starting to get her things together, "Ok, I'll be right there mom." She said as she hung up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Rory said, turning to Logan.

"That's fine, I hope everything works out with you and your mom."

"It should. Thank you for tonight. I really did have a good time."

"I'm glad."

"Bye Logan," she said, starting to walk away.

"Hey," Logan called, causing Rory to turn around. "I'll see you around, Ace."


End file.
